A Bela e a Fera
by Kag Higurashi
Summary: Sentimentos são fáceis de mudar, mesmo entre quem não vê que alguém pode ser seu par. Basta um olhar que o outro não espera, para assustar e até perturbar, mesmo a Bela e a Fera.
1. Apresentação

**A Bela e a Fera**

" **São os seus defeitos que fazem de você uma pessoa única" (A Bela e a Fera)**

 **Sentimentos**

Sentimentos são fáceis de mudar  
Mesmo entre quem não vê que alguém pode ser seu par  
Basta um olhar que o outro não espera  
Para assustar e até perturbar, mesmo a Bela e a Fera

Sentimento assim, sempre é uma surpresa  
Quando ele vem nada o detém  
É uma chama acesa  
Sentimentos vem para nos trazer  
Novas sensações, doces emoções  
E um novo prazer  
Numa estação como a primavera  
Sentimentos são como uma canção para a Bela e a Fera  
Sentimentos são como uma canção para a Bela e a Fera

Sentimento assim, sempre é uma surpresa  
Quando ele vem nada o detém  
É uma chama acesa  
Numa estação como a primavera  
Sentimentos são como uma canção para a Bela e a Fera

 _ **!ATENÇÃO!**_

 _Essa fic é uma adaptação e continuação com base no conto a Bela e a Fera. Os personagens, músicas e a história não me pertencem, somente a adaptação._

 _Primeira fanfic em aproximadamente 4 anos sem escrever! Me ajude com sugestões e sempre deixe uma mensagem para incentivo. Críticas CONSTRUTIVAS são bem vindas. Meu coração e imaginação agradecem._


	2. Rotina

Aqui se inicia minha primeira adaptação, que terá base nessa linda história a qual me apaixonei ainda mais após assistir o novo filme. E esse foi o maior incentivo para minha volta às fics, pois estou cheia de ideias que espero fazer com que toda a história fique perfeita, assim como a versão original. Espero que gostem, e que leiam e comentem para que eu possa aprimorar sempre minha escrita, e não deixar passar detalhes.

Tenho a intenção de fazer adaptações com outros contos, de acordo com o feedback que receber dessa. Vamos lá! Hora da leitura kkkk bjoss

 **1 Capítulo. Rotina.**

" _E que essa rotina saia do eixos e encontre dia após dia algo extravagante, diferente e recompensador" (Autor desconhecido)_

Rin, uma linda jovem de pele clara, longos cabelos castanhos na mesma tonalidade de seus olhos, dona de uma beleza, simpatia e humildade sem tamanho. Desde muito pequena mora com sua avó Kaede em um vilarejo simples nas terras do norte. Não sabia por qual motivo passou a viver com a avó, e nem mesmo para onde foram seus pais, já que o assunto sempre foi evitado tendo respostas curtas e em algumas vezes sem sentido, por parte da avó.

O amor por sua avó, era incondicional, mas se sentia fora de casa, sabia que não era ali o seu lugar. Tentava ao máximo se encaixar naquele pequeno vilarejo, mas seu coração lhe pedia algo mais.

Kaede, sua avó, era a única curandeira do lugar, e sentia que todos a viam como herdeira de tal tarefa, incluindo Kaede, que tentava ao máximo ensinar a ela tudo que devia saber para a tarefa.

Já Rin, queria algo mais! Seu instinto viajante era mais forte, não menosprezava o lugar em que vivia, mas sentia que era pouco para seu coração e alma. Queria aprender tudo, saber tudo! E o que via todos os dias, eram pessoas as quais já haviam se acostumado com a simples rotina do dia a dia. Pessoas que trabalhavam para pagar seus impostos e para se alimentar.

Neste dia, como todos os outros, acordou no mesmo horário e se levantou, tinha de ir a pequena livraria trocar o livro que acabara de ler, por outro que já havia lido, já que a quantidade de livros era bem pequena.

Durante o comum caminho, ao qual seus pés já haviam decorado o percurso, ouvia -se comentários sobre a jovem. Burburinhos sobre sua mania de leitura, a diferença entre ela e as moças do vilarejo, e principalmente a beleza da jovem. Ao chegar à livraria Rin foi logo na direção de seu livro favorito, falava sobre lutas de espadas, magia e romance.

\- Rin, outra vez esse livro?

\- Bem, é o meu favorito, e creio não ter nenhum livro novo Souta!

\- Tem razão! Já leu tudo que temos aqui, alguns como esse, mais de uma vez. Pegue, esse é seu!

\- Muito Obrigada Souta! Mas não posso aceitar, outras pessoas devem ter o direito de lê-lo também!

\- É a única jovem daqui que frequenta a livraria! E acredite, os homens não costumam procurar por romances! Aceite, é um presente!

\- Não tenho palavras para agradecer! – Estava realmente agradecida pelo presente.

\- Apenas não deixe de me visitar, e serei tremendamente grato!

Era mais que óbvio o interesse de Rin pela leitura, e todos sabiam que esse era o único lugar que lhe interessava no pequeno vilarejo. Souta, um grande admirador de Rin, fazia de tudo para agradá-la, jamais deixava de ser simpático e mesmo sabendo que seu interesse era apenas os livros, sempre esperava pela visita diária de Rin em sua livraria.

Seguindo a rotina de seu dia, voltou para casa, sua avó lhe aguardava para colher mais plantas medicinais, logo apareceria alguém enfermo para que sua avó...

Ouviu-se uma batida na porta. Logo, com o som abafado da porta fechada, a pessoa que lá estava gritou por Kaede desesperado.

\- Senhora! Senhora! Minha esposa, Sango, esta para trazer ao mundo meu filho!

\- Espero que dessa vez não seja alarme falso! – Sussurrou a senhora enquanto abria a porta. Rindo do comentário da avó, viu Miroku entrar em pânico.

\- Vamos com calma filho! Ela está em casa agora? – Perguntou tranquilamente.

\- Sim está! E precisa de ajuda! – Seus olhos pediam por socorro, assim como todas as outras vezes.

\- Pois bem. Vá na frente, esquente a água como lhe ensinei!

\- Estou a caminho! – Disse Miroku já se retirando.

\- Mas vovó? Para quê a água? Até que Sango dê a luz, a água se esfriará!

\- Minha criança! Esse é o método mais simples de manter um homem em pânico distante do parto, acredite, eles não conseguem lidar com a situação! – Rin riu da explicação da avó. – Me acompanha?

\- Sim vovó! – Não podia perder, era o primeiro parte em meses.

Após Sango dar a luz, a água realmente já estava fria. Pediram que Miroku novamente a aquecesse. E assim fez, o novo papai babão do vilarejo.

O primeiro banho do bebê foi dado, puseram-lhe o nome de Kirara.

\- É uma linda menina Sango!

\- É mesmo Rin! Muito obrigada!

\- É a cara do pai! – Todas olharam para Miroku, e riram de seu comentário, era um moço bonito, de cabelos negros, assim como os olhos, sua pele clara dava-lhe um belo contraste. Mas era visível, que a criança tinha a aparência de Sango, com olhos e cabelos castanhos, uma moça encantadora.

\- Sinto lhe dizer Miroku, quem sabe o próximo! – Todos riram das palavras de Rin.

\- Vamos menina, pode aparecer mais alguém que necessite de ajuda!

Kaede e Rin se despediram e voltaram novamente para casa. A rotina do dia a dia no vilarejo, de certa forma já não havia sido seguida a risca. Mas, a hora de colher as plantas havia chego. Enquanto colhia, pensava em seus pais, o nascimento da filha de Sango a deixou de certa forma sensível. Queria saber o que aconteceu para que eles a deixassem. Após colher as ervas de que sua avó, Kaede, precisava, Rin subiu as escadas da simples casa de madeira, adentrou o local e viu a avó, ao fundo cozinhando.

Após separar as ervas, Rin sentou-se na pequena mesa para duas pessoas, e não se conteve em perguntar, mais uma vez, o que tanto a intrigava.

\- Vovó, onde estão meus pais? – Sabia que a avó se esquivaria da pergunta, mas nada lhe custava tentar outra vez.

\- Só espero que estejam bem minha criança!

\- Porque nunca fala sobre eles? Gostaria de saber ao menos, como eram.

\- Criança, olhe no espelho e saberá exatamente a aparência de sua mãe. Já seu pai, não sei lhe dizer. – Rin se surpreendeu. Finalmente sua avó lhe deu alguma resposta sobre seus pais. Mas precisava saber mais.

\- Como não sabe! Não o conheceu? – Estava intrigada.

\- Criança me ajude a por a mesa? – Lá estava ela novamente fugindo de respostas.

\- É claro vovó! – O descontentamento era visível em sua voz, e apesar de seus 20 anos jamais soube de algo relacionado a seus pais.

Enquanto ajudava a avó, não a viu suspirar, enquanto se lembrava daquela noite chuvosa.

...

OLÁ meus amores! Depois de anos resolvi retornar! Sei que muito provavelmente as pessoas que (talvez kkk) lerão essa fic, não serão as mesmas de 4 anos atrás! Mas quero construir com vocês uma bela amizade assim como criei com várias meninas daqui!

Por favor, deixe seu comentário e me incentive a continuar! Preciso saber se gostam! Kkk

Enfim, qual será o motivo, pelo qual Rin mora com a avó? Quando vamos descobrir? Estou ansiosa! Kkkkkk já ne!

Beijos Kag Higurashi...


	3. Motivo

HI \● ...

Bem, se está aqui, é porque está gostando! Kkk

Não deixe de comentar, me ajude a melhorar kkk

Lembrando que os personagens, a história original e as músicas dessa Fic, não são de minha autoria (não que eu não queira! Kk)

Então vamos a mais um capítulo! Já ne! ○/

 **2° Capítulo. Motivo**

" _De que adianta falar de motivos, às vezes basta um só, às vezes nem juntando todos." (José Saramago)_

Já era noite, e Rin estava no campo, observando as estrelas. Todos os dias, após suas tarefas diárias se sentava no campo, próxima às árvores, e ali permanecia até o anoitecer.

A hora de voltar já havia passado a algum tempo, mas não sentia vontade de sair dali. Estava com seu livro no colo, último capítulo... última folha... última frase... últimas palavras... "Felizes para sempre".

Acreditava nessas palavras, era feliz, mas a falta que sentia de seus pais era enorme. Queria conhece-los ou ao menos saber o motivo de a terem abandonado. Qual o motivo de sua avó guardar esse segredo.

Uma pequena lágrima rolou de seus olhos, fechou-os e disse – Eu só gostaria de saber quais são os motivos! – Com os olhos fechados não viu enquanto uma linda estrela passava, tão rápida e imperceptível a jovem moça.

Estava tudo tão calmo, não se ouvia nem mesmo os grilos. Mas, algo aconteceu, um grito, seguido de outro e quando percebeu se ouvia um grande barulho. Algo estava acontecendo no pequeno vilarejo.

Correu o mais rápido que pode, algo muito estranho acontecia.

Ao se aproximar do vilarejo viu fogo, pessoas correndo para todos os lados, o pânico era visível. Mulheres e crianças corriam para fora do vilarejo, enquanto os homens corriam com espadas, facões e flechas na direção de algo. Continuou correndo para entender o motivo do pânico. E quando se aproximou pôde ver... O que era ... AQUILO?

Nunca havia visto algo tão monstruoso, à princípio sua única reação foi ficar parada, em choque. Até que o monstro começou a andar em sua direção.

Não sabia distinguir o que era, o monstro tinha a pele roxa, olhos vermelhos, assemelhava-se com um lagarto porém os chifres longos descartavam a hipótese.

Ouviu alguém gritar o nome _"youkai"_.

Ao olhar nos olhos daquele ser, imagens foram aparecendo em sua cabeça.

 _Era pequena, estava nos braços de uma mulher muito parecida com ela. A mulher corria desesperadamente, em seu olhar o pavor e a angústia eram visíveis. A mulher olhou para trás novamente, e lá estava ele. Aquele mesmo monstro, tinha o olhar fixo para as duas , as casas em volta brilhavam com as chamas. A mulher torceu o pé enquanto olhava para trás, e caiu com a criança._

 _O monstro se aproximava, a mulher chorava aos prantos, sabia que não conseguiria salvar nem mesmo a criança._

 _O monstro parou, algo havia o atingido, o brilho do ódio em seus olhos aumentaram, se virou na direção de quem o atingiu, e lá estava um homem, de cabelos castanhos, com as roupas sujas e rasgadas. Era um homem alto e forte. Não demorou para que o monstro, fosse em sua direção._

 _A mulher gritou, o desespero em sua voz foi notado pela criança, que ingênua não entendia o que acontecia, e chorou, a criança chorou após sentir o desespero da mulher. Ela levantou-se pegou a criança em seus braços e continuou correndo, mancando, com muita dor, para seu destino. Á frente haviam carroças as quais levariam as pessoas para longe dali._

 _\- Por favor, entreguem-na para mamãe, Kaede!_

 _\- Está louca? Vamos embora daqui! – Disse uma senhora._

 _\- Não posso, mamãe saberá o que fazer! – Deu um beijo na criança enquanto uma lágrima rolava de seus olhos._

 _Havia mais fogo no pequeno vilarejo, não saberia se conseguiriam se salvar, mas precisava voltar._

 _Um grito..._

Um grito tirou Rin de seu devaneio, Kaede estava no chão.

O resto da noite passou como um borrão, mas conseguiram derrotar aquele monstro.

N-não, não podia ser!

\- Vovó? – Não podia acreditar. Não podia perder sua avó também, ficaria sozinha!

\- C-criança? – Sua voz saiu como um sussurro, quase que imperceptível, o coração de Rin batia freneticamente. Não tinha reação alguma. – V-venha cá! - Havia sangue nas roupas da avó. O ritmo de seu coração aumentou ainda mais, como jamais acreditaria ser possível. – M-miroku e S-sango lhe ex-explicarão t-tudo!

\- Não vovó! A senhora ficará bem! - As lágrimas desciam por seu rosto...

-N-não m-minha p-pequena, c-chegou m-minha h-hora! – Sentia dificuldade em respirar – Nunca desista! Eu te amo! – Seus olhos se fecharam.

\- Não! Não! Vovó! Acorde, por favor, me responda... – Sem sucesso. A dor que sentia em seu peito era angustiante, ultrapassava até mesmo a alma. Miroku e Sango assistiam a cena sem saber o que fazer, desolados. As pessoas do vilarejo socorriam seus familiares e ajudavam os feridos.

Sango e Miroku tentavam dizer alguma palavra fortalecedora. Mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer para amenizar a dor de Rin. Seu choro era quase imperceptível, seus cabelos escondiam o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas. O vilarejo parou, todos observavam a cena tristes, sabiam que era a única pessoa em que Rin tinha na vida. Ninguém sabia o paradeiro de seus pais e nem mesmo de qualquer outra pessoa com algum parentesco.

Com uma exceção!

...

Fizeram-lhe um pequeno e simples funeral, no campo, local onde Rin passava o entardecer. Todos sentiam-se tristes pela senhora, mas principalmente por Rin.

Uma semana havia se passado, os habitantes do pequeno vilarejo haviam se juntado para reconstruir o que havia sido destruído, a rotina de todos logo voltou a ser a mesma, com exceção de Rin, agora era ela quem cuidava dos enfermos com o que sabia, preparava as refeições cuidava da pequena casa de madeira... Continuava bela como sempre, ia todos os dias a pequena livraria, mas sua alma já não brilhava mais, seus sorrisos eram mais fracos, e com razão. A única pessoa de sua família acaba de falecer lutando contra um monstro que ainda custava acreditar ter existido.

Certo dia, em sua casa, ouviu alguém bater.

\- Rin? Podemos conversar? – A voz saiu abafada pela porta fechada, mas reconheceria em qualquer lugar aquela doce voz.

\- Entre Sango! - Sango e Miroku adentraram o local, tímidos, não sabiam como iniciar a conversa. – Tudo bem, podem me dizer tudo que preciso saber! – Eles se entre olharam – Sério! Esta tudo bem, preciso saber logo o que era _aquilo._

\- Rin, - Miroku tomou a palavra – precisamos lhe contar uma história, como a dos livros que lê. – Era difícil falar com Rin olhando-o tão atenta e intrigada – Sango, acho que está na hora de me ajudar – Sussurrou de lado. Definitivamente não conseguiria contar a ela o que sabia.

\- Bem, Rin – A atenção da jovem foi dirigida a Sango, que também falava com dificuldade. – Essa é uma história que preciso que acredite! – A menina afirmou com a cabeça – Bem, então preciso que preste atenção...

-Tudo bem!

-Anos atrás, em minha juventude, haviam seres com poderes absurdamente incompreensíveis, esses seres eram chamados de "youkais", e _aquilo_ que nos atacou era exatamente um deles. Eu não via um à décadas, achei que estavam todos mortos. – A jovem prestava muita atenção em suas palavras. – A questão Rin, é que você nunca foi abandonada por seus pais. – Um vestígio de interesse brotou em seu rosto – Me lembro como se fosse ontem...

 _Carroças chegavam ao nosso vilarejo cheias de mulheres e crianças, dávamos espaço as pessoas, abrigávamos todos. Homens eram enviados para ajudar, mas geralmente já era tarde. Essas pessoas buscavam abrigo, eram fugitivos de youkais que atacavam seus vilarejos, e nesse dia em especial, era o vilarejo de seus pais, das terras do Oeste, que estava sendo atacado. Uma senhora procurava por Kaede, e quando a encontrou, entregou uma linda menina, de muito pouca idade, alegou ser um pedido da filha de Kaede, que cuidasse da menina. Por dias esperamos que os pais da criança voltassem, mas eles nunca vieram. Os homens enviados para ajudar, voltaram com uma notícia do casal, haviam sido levados por aquele youkai que os atacaram,_ o mesmo youkai que nos atacou. _Não sabíamos para onde, e nem para quê, foram levados. Procuramos pelas terras do Oeste, em cada canto, mas não tivemos sucesso._

O olhar perdido da garota, denunciava seus pensamentos, agora entendia o que aconteceu, aquelas imagens em sua cabeça eram reais, pensou estar louca durante os últimos dias, mas não, eram reais.

\- Mas Rin! – Miroku obteve a atenção da jovem – Alguns anos depois, você provavelmente tinha aproximadamente 5 anos, recebemos um bilhete de seus pais!

\- E onde está? – Ficou eufórica, poderiam ainda estar vivos?

\- Aqui! – Sango tirou do bolso do vestido, um papel amarelo do e rasgado pelo tempo – Guardamos pra você!

Rin pegou o papel, e mais que depressa abriu-o, com muito cuidado para não rasgá-lo.

" _Mamãe, antes de tudo quero deixar claro que estamos bem, mesmo que a saudade esteja matando-nos aos poucos. Cuide de nossa filha, pois sinto que não poderei voltar. Estamos presos em um castelo nas terras do Oeste, realmente nosso pressentimento sobre o Lorde dessas terras estava correto, infelizmente. E agora, somos seus servos. Quem sabe um dia conseguimos fugir daqui e finalmente ter você e minha filha em meus braços. Cuide bem dela, tentaremos sair daqui."_

Oi de novo kkkkk

Pessoal, é muito desanimador não receber comentários, mesmo que negativos!

Não se esqueçam de comentar s2 até o próximo capítulo, já ne.


	4. Esperança

Olá amores! Estou um pouco doente então o próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouco!

Espero que tenha alguém gostando... Deixem comentários! Além de animar eles ajudam a melhorar a fic!

Bem, espero que tenha alguém acompanhando!

Então vamos lá, boa leitura, ja ne!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **3° Capítulo. Esperança**

"Sejam quais forem as suas circunstâncias, nunca permita que levem de você a esperança" (Autor Desconhecido)

Um novo dia se iniciou, estava com Sango colhendo ervas e lhe ensinando tudo que havia aprendido com Kaede. A tarefa de curandeira havia passado para ela, como havia previsto, por sorte aparentemente as pessoas não ficavam enfermas com a mesma frequência de quando a avó tinha o papel. A dor que sentia pela perda da avó ainda lhe fazia chorar todas as noites de saudade, mas a esperança de que seus pais pudessem estar vivos era enorme.

Sango, Miroku e a pequena Kirara, passavam manhãs e tardes ao seu lado, faziam de tudo para que se sentisse bem, mas se sentia um incômodo, afinal, já tinham sua filha e sua família já estava completa, era apenas uma intrusa no meio deles.

Estava decidido, ia encontrar seus pais, independentemente de qualquer circunstância!

Após alguns dias, Sango já sabia ao menos o básico sobre as ervas, agora tinha de por em prática. Por muitas vezes tentou fazer com que Rin desistisse daquela ideia louca, mas nada desanimava a menina.

\- Eles nunca mais enviaram outra carta ou bilhete, tem certeza de que quer procurá-los?

\- Tenho Sango, pode ter acontecido algo para não enviarem, preciso encontra-los!

\- Esta ciente de que corre perigo? Principalmente saindo sozinha!

\- Sim Miroku, sei disso, mas não tenho outra alternativa! – Rin estava com o cavalo do vilarejo, ao qual todos partilhavam, aquele era o mais veloz e mais forte. – Me desejem sorte! – Despediu-se de todos, montou o cavalo e foi em busca dos pais, independente do perigo que corria se sentia confiante.

Ficaram olhando Rin até que ela desaparecesse de vista, lhe desejaram sorte, sabiam da necessidade que ela sentia de encontrar seus pais, e não lhe tiravam a razão, fariam o mesmo.

Passou horas montada, saiu do vilarejo durante a manhã e já estava ficando tarde, não viu a hora passar. Precisava encontrar um lugar seguro para passar a noite. Após mais um tempo razoável de caminhada encontrou um cantinho em que podia ficar. Se estivesse correta sobre a localização as terras do Oeste não estavam muito longe, evidente que também não estava tão próxima, havia ao menos mais dois dias de caminhada.

Montou seu próprio acampamento, fez uma fogueira para manter os animais longe, levou consigo comida suficiente para alguns dias. A noite a amedrontava, mas jamais voltaria, encontraria seus pais primeiro. Ela e o cavalo, se alimentaram, fazia frio mas se esquentavam com a ajuda da fogueira e cobertores que havia levado. Com a ajuda das chamas, que pouco iluminavam, reiniciou a leitura de seu livro favorito, que levou para se distrair do cansaço da viagem.

Após ler um pouco, resolveu ir se deitar, precisava encontrar seus pais, não só por ela, mas pela avó também. Ah, a avó, quanta saudade sentia, nem notou quando uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos, estava tão exausta que acabou dormindo.

Acordou com o sol em seus olhos, precisava seguir viagem, tomou seu café, alimentou o cavalo, logo em seguida puseram-se a caminhar, resolveu olhar suas anotações para ver se ia pelo caminho carreto, segundo as dicas de Miroku, aquela montanha era a última das terras do Norte, o que significava estar próxima as terras do Oeste.

Continuou a viagem, a barriga protestou, fez uma pausa, se alimentaram...

\- Será que falta muito amigão? – O cavalo relinchou – Também estou cansada! Vamos ficar por um tempo aqui, e depois continuamos.

Os dias seguiram-se dessa forma, acordavam, se alimentavam, caminhavam, paravam, se alimentavam, descansavam, caminhavam, se alimentavam e dormiam... Para que no próximo dia pudessem continuar com a rotina.

Segundo suas anotações, já haviam entrado nas terras do Oeste a algum tempo. Precisavam apenas encontrar o castelo. Seu coração se agitava a cada passo que davam, estava perto de seus pais... Mesmo com o cansaço não queria parar durante a noite, estava tão próxima!

Conforme andava sentia o frio aumentar, já haviam lhe dito que as terras do Oeste eram frias, mas não imaginava que fosse dessa forma. Decidiu parar e fazer uma fogueira, precisavam se esquentar para não adoecerem.

Após pegar lenha para a fogueira sentiu que seu companheiro de viagem estava bastante inquieto. Por um momento pensou que o motivo era o frio, mas notou que algo estava errado, ele não parava de se mexer e puxar a corda, parecia que queria sair dali. Ouviu um barulho vindo do meio das árvores. Sentiu medo, resolveu pegar suas coisas e sair dali, mas o cavalo mostrava seu desespero a cada segundo parados.

De repente apareceram, lobos, mas esses lobos eram diferentes, mas não sabia identificar. Um homem apareceu por entre as árvores, vestia uma roupa estranha, como se fosse de alguma tribo.

\- O que essa princesinha faz aqui, sozinha? – Soltou uma risada que Fez Rin tremer. Viu suas orelhas pontudas, e notou o quanto estava em perigo, aquele era um youkai, e segundo Miroku, aqueles com forma humana são os piores, mais fortes e ... – Do que tem tanto medo? – Interrompeu os pensamentos da jovem humana. Deu outra gargalhada.

Sem que ele notasse foi desamarrado a corda do cavalo.

\- Q-quem é você? – Tentou mostrar segurança, mas sua voz falhou. Sentia muito medo, e seu cavalo se machucava com o desespero em fugir.

\- Isso não lhe interessa, já que será meu jantar! – Seus lobos uivaram, numa questão de segundos Rin estava montada em seu cavalo tentando fugir dos lobos que corriam numa velocidade incrível. Corria o mais rápido que podia, não viu quando nem onde começou a nevar, mas definitivamente atrapalhava sua fuga. O cavalo tropeçou em algo, e caíram. Sua cabeça doía, havia batido em uma pedra.

Não adiantava mais. Estava encurralada. Os lobos foram se aproximando, pareciam rir de seu desespero, a cada passo que davam seu coração se acelerava mais, seu cavalo atrás de si, se debatia, sua corda estava presa em algo...

O youkai se aproximou, não estava cansado, parecia ter andado até ali calmamente.

\- Não adianta fugir de mim! - Sua gargalhada fez Rin tremer. – Peguem-na! Ordenou aos seus lobos. – Mas eles nada fizeram. – O que está acontecendo seus inúteis?

\- Creio que sabem que não podem estar aqui!

Quando o youkai olhou na direção do ser que se pronunciou, sabia que estava em apuros, e correu sem nem mesmo dizer alguma palavra.

Rin queria agradecer ao seu salvador, mas desmaiou...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Olá amores! O que acharam desse capítulo? Kkkk

Espero que tenham gostado! Não esqueçam as reviews, deixem suas mensagens para que eu saiba que tem alguém lendo! Please, meu coração agradece! !


	5. Medo

Oii amouress, espero que gostem desse novo capítulo!

Quem será que salvou Rin daqueles youkais?

Vamos descobrir? Kkk

Boa leitura! Já ne! \ ●

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **4 ° Capítulo. Medo**

" _O medo rouba sonhos, destrói esperanças e te impedir de viver. Vai deixar o medo vencer?" (Autor Desconhecido)_

Sua cabeça e seu corpo doiam, sentia frio, e o chão gelado não colaborava, estava tudo tão escuro. O que havia acontecido? Não se recordava. Seus olhos aos poucos se a costumavam com um escuridão. Onde estava?

\- NÃO! - O grito saiu abafado, mas foi possivel ouvi-lo.

\- Ela estava em perigo! - Alguém tentou se explicar. - Então se lembrou! Aqueles youkais iriam devorá-la se não fosse por alguém que apareceu no último instante. Mas não pôde vê-lo e nem mesmo agradecê-lo. Ele a tinha levado para aquele lugar? - Ao menos o dê uma olhadinha. Se parece muito com ela. - De quem estavam falando? Quem se parece com quem?

Ouviu passos, e se sentou, a luz se acendeu. Seus olhos demoraram para se acostumar, piscou várias vezes até poder abri-los de vez, até que se acostumassem.

Oh não, não podia estar acontecendo _aquilo_ com ela. Haviam _dois_ youkais em sua frente. Olhou ao redor e então percebeu que estava em uma cela. Seu corpo se arrepiou, realmente estava encrencada.

O mais alto tinha cabelos ... brancos? Prateados? Não conseguiu decifrar, e seus olhos eram dourados, havemos dois riscos de cada lado da face e uma meia lua em sua testa, todos na cor roxa, sua pele era tão branca quanto a uma nove, suas orelhas eram pontudas, ele the parecer extrêmement perigoso . O outro, um pouco mais baixo, tinha uma pele verde, ou mesmo pontudas, carregava uma espécie de cajado com um formato estranho. Sentiu medo, muito medo, o que queriam com ela?

\- Sinto cheiro de medo! - O mais alto se pronunciou, sua voz novamente com um arrepiante, ele é uma encarvaça de forma neutra, sem expressar qualquer sentimento.

\- Ainda quer exterminá-la? - desligado foi encrencada. A busca por seus pais acabou ali!

\- Considere-a nossa nova prisioneira! - Prisioneira? O que queria dela? Torturá-la? Ele se virou e andou para sair daquele local.

\- Sabia que reconsideraria! - O menor de um sorriso de lado. - Espere-me! - O youkai verde correu atrás do outro, muito mais a sua era, e mais do que depressa devia sair dali! Mas como?

Olhou ao redor, tinha uma pequena janela, mas além de ser muito pequena, possuindo notas, olhou por ela e concluiu que nunca sairia dali, estava em uma torre, não era opção. Se encontrasse uma forma de sair pela janela minúscula despencaria, e se encontrasse uma forma de sair pela porta daria de cara com algum youkai. Infelizmente ficaria ali, jamais encontraria seus pais. Devia ter seguido o conselho de Miroku e Sango de permanecer no vilarejo, ao menos não ter o resto da sua vida sozinha. Não, dessa forma morreria sabendo que tentou encontrá-los, mesmo que eles nunca saibam!

Ouviu passos apressados chegando mais próximo, o youkai verde entrou novamente, desta vez sozinho.

\- Qual seu nome de menina? - Rin não respondeu, já que morreria de qualquer forma, não precisavam saber seu nome. - Que menina insolente! Diga-me qual seu nome? - Rin o olhou de canto, que parecem uma criança fazendo birra, riu-se por dentro. - Tudo bem, acho que não poderei te ajudar então! - O youkai balançou um molho de chaves com um ponta dos dedos - Acho melhor eu ir embora ...

\- E quem me garante que essa chave vai abrir estas notas? - Seu coração deu um salto ao ver o molho de chaves, será mesmo que iam libertá-la?

\- Porque eu mentiria para você? - Sua voz foi tão calorosa que era quase que impossível da sua sinceridade. Rin suspirou, não adiantaria de nada com seu nome, não faria divers.

\- Rin, meu nome é Rin! - O youkai pareceu surpreso.

\- Sou Jaken! - Ela fez um breve sinal com uma cabeça - Bem Rin, vamos então! - Ele abriu o cadeado da cela.

\- Posso ir embora? - Estava esperançosa, mas quando o pequeno youkai a olhou desanimado ela percebeu que não sairia dali.

\- Sinto muito Rin, ainda é nossa prisioneira - O youkai revirou seus olhos - Porém está disponível para circular pelo castelo! Venha, o seu quarto dormitório.

\- Porque estão me mantendo aqui? O que fiz de errado? - Não via o motivo para prendê-la.

\- Menina, não reclama, Lorde Sesshoumaru não costuma deixar seus prisioneiros andando pelo castelo! Com uma exceção. Bem ... não é o que você quer saber - Deu um sorriso amarelo.

\- E porque abriu a cela, já não é ele quem ordenou? - Ficou surpresa. Por que pequeno youkai estava sentado arriscando por ela?

\- É, eu sei que posso me prejudicar, mas devo fazer isso por você! - Rin the mirou um olhar questionador. Ele é um ignorou totalmente.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo castelo, muitos youkais com sorrisos calorosos passaram por eles, todos se pareciam muito com Jaken, Rin concluiu todos eram servos do tal Sesshoumaru. Jaken a apresentou parte do castelo, e deixou-a sozinha em "seus" aposentos para que se preparasse para o jantar. Estava com medo, se sentia perdida naquele lugar. Sentou-se no chão, ao canto da parede e ali chorou baixinho.

Sesshoumaru andava pelo castelo, desde a chegada da jovem moça se sentia inquieto, seu cheiro lhe era familiar demais, após vê-la percebeu que não estava lúcido, era ela novamente mas não havia possibilidade. Ao passar por um dos corredores, sentiu aquele cheiro novamente, seguiu-o por extinto, e chegou a porta de um dos aposentos, o cheiro salgado de lágrimas e medo acompanhado seu doce cheiro de sakuras. O que fazia ali? Quem estava tramando contra ele?

O castelo pareceu estar vazio, não encontrava ninguém. Desistiu, resolveu para para longe daquela garota.

Viram-no sair do castelo, mesmo com aquela tempestade de neve parecia bem determinado, suspiraram, não estava acontecendo conforme planejado.

\- Não será uma vez que Jaken!

\- Não se preocupe Kagura, logo encontraemos uma solução!

\- Vamos servir o jantar apenas a ela?

\- Sim, não cozinhamos para alguém faz muito tempo!

...

Olhava pela janela, já havia pensado em muitas formas de sair dali, todas elas resultariam em suicídio, riu-se por dentro. Não existe solução mesmo. Olhava para a janela quando ele é lançado, nevava muito, o que fazia lá fora? Ele olhou em sua direção, ela mais que depressa escondeu-se. Ouviu batidas na porta. Kagura apareceu.

\- Vamos jantar?

...

Os talheres, uma mesa, uma comida, tudo o que parecia encantado, era mágico! Nunca em sua vida presenciara tanta nobreza, tanto luxo. Os servos de Sesshoumaru, eram encantadores, por mais que fossem youkais podiam ser muito amigáveis. Não perceveram a hora passar, quando senriu sono foi deitar-se. Só então reparou em seu dormitório. As paredes possuiam uma tonalidade rosa claro, a cama era enorme, a roupa de cama era rosa com detalhes dourados, uma penteadeira dourada e rosa, um enorme espelho se encontrava ao lado do armário de roupas e uma porta levava á casa de banho . Sorriu, quem sabe se acostumaria com aquele lugar, já que jamais sairia dali. Tudo era tão mágico que parecia estar em um de seus livros.

Mal sabia ela que era observada por Sesshoumaru.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Lapstift: Fico feliz que ha alguém lendo kkk Espero que esse capítulo tenha atendido suas expectativas kkk não deixe de comentar! Kkk bjos**_

O que acharam desse capítulo? Creio que está começando se parecer com o que eu queria! Qual será esse mistério todo? Quando vamos descobrir?

Kkkkk Até o próximo capítulo Ja ne!

(DESCULPEM os erros, algo está errado ao atualizar os capítulos)


End file.
